<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December is a Shitty Month by MicrosoftPain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242207">December is a Shitty Month</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPain/pseuds/MicrosoftPain'>MicrosoftPain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, We’re pretending SVS redux didn’t happen okay?, Winter, a bit OOC, only cause I can’t really write Janus, thanks &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPain/pseuds/MicrosoftPain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus hates December. </p><p>Being cold-blooded he usually spends the winters with Remus, who was a literal furnace, but now that they were accepted Remus was off with Patton. Of course, Remus wouldn’t leave his best friend cold and alone! So he sends Roman... who just might happen to be Janus’ crush... fantastic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December is a Shitty Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around him. He hated December. It was cold, everything smelled like sugar, and everyone was so happy. It was disgusting and he preferred summer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the worst parts about it now, since he’d been ‘accepted’, he was expected to participate in the Light Side’s holiday festivities. Even worse, Remus and Patton were getting along swell (perhaps too swell to be just friends), so Remus was with Patton and not here to complain about the happiness of others and cuddle with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus bit his lip, bringing a hand up to scratch his scales. He hated being cold blooded. It had been even more annoying when he was a Dark Side, since that side of Thomas’ mind was colder and darker, hence the name, but it still wasn’t fun here either. Despite his several little heaters plugged into the wall and at least five blankets tucked around his body he was still shivering. He had a book open on his lap and reading glasses perched on his nose to try and pass the time. His hat was discarded on the floor along with his usual attire, opting to wear a pair of fleecy yellow pjs instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really wished Remus were here right now. Or anyone for that matter. Not that he was friendly enough with any of the others to cuddle them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then his door swung open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus looked up, expecting to see Remus, but instead Roman was standing there, staring down at his phone. Janus blinked. He was surprised to say the least, he was quite sure Roman despised him. He’d really hurt the Creative Side, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he held a grudge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d tried his best to apologize, multiple times, and change, but Roman’s eyes flashed with hurt every time he mentioned it, so he avoided the subject, and Roman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roman?” Janus asked. Roman looked up from his device.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Janus, Remus texted me and said you needed warmth?” Romans eyebrow was cocked in confusion. “Do you want some hot cocoa or blankets or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus flushed embarrassedly. Remus did not. It was just like the impulsive side to send his brother, the person who Janus had the most bad blood with, to try and get them to make up. And if Remus had his way, make out too. Not that Janus would be at all against that outcome.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No- uh, I’m good.” Janus stuttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure? Remus made it sound urgent. He also sent a very gruesome threat if I failed to carry out his instructions. It says ‘I will eat your intestines like a funnel cake, no cap’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sounds like Rem.” He muttered. Roman nodded and walked into Janus room, kicking the door closed behind him. He scanned the room, a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your room is so... cave-like.” He muttered, eyes lingering on the almost stone looking grey walls and concrete floors.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Eh, I'm embracing it.” Janus replied. “It totally </span> <span class="s2"><em>wasn’t</em> </span> <span class="s1">Remus’ decorating.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Yeah. Seems pretty on-par for my brother.” Roman said, flopping down on Janus’ king-sized bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So why are you this cold in the winter?” He asked, turning to Janus, his hair getting all messed up by the bed. “Is it the whole Snake thing? Oh! Do you have scales like on your whole left side? Do you </span> <span class="s2">shed?</span> <span class="s1">” Roman asked. He shuffled around so he was laying on his stomach facing Janus, his legs kicking up in the air lazily and his eyes gleaming with curiosity.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reminded Janus of Remus more than the snake side would like to admit. He had a certain fondness for both of the Creativity Twins, just in different ways. Remus was like an annoyingly loveable child, and Roman was like that cute popular boy in high school who you had zero chance with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I’m cold blooded.” Janus replied. “And I don’t really shed, but I do occasionally loose scales.” He tried to look anywhere but Roman, opting not to tell the other about where else he had scales. He didn’t particularly want to talk about his chest or lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s cool.” Roman said. He paused for a second, feet stilling in the air. “Could I touch them? Or oh- that’s so weird I’m sorry I’ll just-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you could touch them.” Janus breathed before he could think it through. Roman blinked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus nodded, internally cursing himself for not thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breath caught in his throat as Romans fingertips grazed his scales, sending a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow.” Roman muttered, shuffling to sit criss-cross on the bed in front of Janus. He seemed to not notice how close he was getting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus, however, felt his heat race increase as Roman all but crawled into his lap, the hand that wasn’t caressing his scales made its way to his knee. Roman picked and prodded at the scales in a way that would be annoying and intrusive if it had been anyone except Roman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly Janus wasn’t so cold anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman seemed to snap back to his senses, noticing how close he was, and he pulled away like he’d been burned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- sorry.” He muttered, eyes darting away from Janus’ face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An awkward silence fell over the two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So uh, do you need anything? That’s what I’m here for after all.” Roman offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pretty okay. I’m just gonna wait for Remus.” Janus muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Why? What can he do that I can’t?” Roman was suddenly in full sibling rivalry mode. He stood, his hair unruly and sticking up from practically rolling around on the bed, and placed his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want flowers? Blankets? Deodorant?” Roman asked, said things appearing as he offered them. A bouquet of roses and lilies and daffodils appeared on the bedside table alongside some Vanilla deodorant as three more plush red blankets fell on the bed. “Do you want horror movies,” a TV appeared on the wall with Netflix already open, “Popcorn? Cookies?” A plate and bowl of said snacks appeared on Janus’ lap. Roman turned back to Janus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, Remus just... sits with me under the blankets. He’s like a little heater.” Janus said. He couldn’t help the flush that crept up his neck at the confession. Roman smiled cockily.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Remus </span> <span class="s2">cuddles?”</span> <span class="s1"> Roman giggled. It seemed to be a funny image for him. Although, Roman seemed to be making fun of his brother and not Janus, so the latter was willing to humour him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he comes and sits under my arm, or sometimes on my lap, and just talks for hours.” Janus smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow! Seriously? He’s never living this down!” Roman laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. He’s not so... crude when you’re close to him.” Janus said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Well I can guarantee I give way better cuddles than Remus.” Roman said, not quite realizing what he’d said until it was out in the world. Luckily Janus was quick-witted enough to keep the conversation from falling into uncomfortable silence again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, I don’t know... Remus is a pretty damn good hugger.” Janus teased lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way. I’m totally better.” Roman countered, an idea popping into his head. “In fact, I’ll prove it, shove over Snakey.” Roman said. He snapped his fingers, his clothing changing from his prince outfit to his Beauty and the Beast onesie. Then he peeled the blankets away from Janus to crawl into his bed and curl up against Janus’ side. Janus almost immediately melted at the touch. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You’re really cold.” Roman said, grabbing Janus hand in his own. He gasped.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your hand!” He pulled it out of the blanket. “No gloves!” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, no gloves.” Janus replied sleepily. He was overwhelmed with a sense of warmth he hadn’t felt in days, and it was making him drowsy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you tired?” Roman asked, looking up at Janus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little, but I’d rather stay up with you then go to sleep.” Janus said. His eyes widened. He did not just say that. Why did he say that? Oh god, Roman was gonna think that was so creepy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Roman blushed, probably from the warmth of their bodies pressed together. “I’d like to stay up with you too.” Then Janus was flushing as well, and he looked away. Roman moved his legs so that they were over Janus’ lap as he snuggled further into his side. Janus tried not to feel too overwhelmed, but Roman smelled so much sweeter and felt so much softer than Remus, yet he fit in Janus’ arms just as perfectly. Janus never wanted to let go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman grabbed a handful of the popcorn he’d conjured and shoved it in his mouth, breaking the moment with his loud chewing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna watch She Ra?” Roman asked, summoning the TV remote.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see why not.” Janus replied, curling an arm around Romans shoulders and settling in for a good old fashioned binge-session.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three episodes later, Roman and Janus were both fighting to keep their eyes open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman bit his lip, looking up at Janus. He was feeling brave, and a little high on fatigue, which made his foggy brain think it was the perfect time for him to confess his feelings for the deceitful side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jan?” Roman asked after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would totally trust you to hold my drink.” Roman confessed, burying his face in Janus’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus couldn’t help but laugh. “I’d trust you too.” Janus replied. He wasn’t quite sure what Roman had meant, but he assumed it meant Roman forgave him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No, you don’t understand. I think I like you. Like, </span> <span class="s2">like like, </span> <span class="s1">you.” Roman muttered. His face coloured from its spot nestled in the crook of Janus’ neck.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Oh</em>.” </span> <span class="s1">Janus gasped. “I- really? Out of everyone, you like </span> <span class="s2"><em>me</em>?</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Roman mumbled. “I’m sorry if that’s weird or-or creepy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh- no, no, I think I like you too.” Janus replied. He cursed at himself internally. He couldn’t have sounded less awkward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait-Really? You’re not lying?” Roman shifted, peeling away from Janus so he could look the other in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I swear.” Janus smiled and held up his hand like he had when he revealed his name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Roman whispered. He smiled softly, eyes meeting Janus’ as he reached out to place a hand on the scaly side of his face. “Janus?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Roman?” Janus whispered. He could barely breath, mystified by the beautiful side beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I </span> <em><span class="s2">totally </span></em> <span class="s1">don’t want to kiss you right now.” Roman smirked. Janus could’ve melted. Usually he hated when the other sides made fun of the way he spoke, but he could probably listen to Roman say that on repeat for centuries and never get bored.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree with that sentiment.” Janus breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that a yes?” Roman cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck yeah it’s a yes.” Janus said. Roman giggled and pulled Janus’ reading glasses off his face, leaning in to capture his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman tasted like cinnamon and sugar, probably from Patton’s gingerbread, and his lips were soft. Janus pulled him closer by the waist, hands grasping at the fleece of Romans onesie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually Roman pulled away, panting, and he swung his leg over Janus’ lap to straddle the other side. Janus squeezed his waist, breathing heavily himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow.” Janus breathed. “That was.... amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Again?” Roman asked, hand still cupping Janus’ scales.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” Janus muttered hungrily as he brought Roman in again, relishing in the little giggle that he pulled from the other as their lips met.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe December wasn’t as shitty as he’d thought, despite the cruel chill, and the horrible music, and the stupid decorations, now that he had Roman to keep him warm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>